


Wine or whine

by two2ducks



Series: 30 day writing challenge [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, M/M, Shopping, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:55:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23319475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/two2ducks/pseuds/two2ducks
Summary: Day 3: "Yeah uh... yeah, no. That sounds awful."Taeils voice echoes through, what it feels like, the whole shop,  “Johnny?” Not often does he does so, Johnny knows that something suspicious is up and gets a little bit scared of what is coming next. “Salami wine! Lets take it?”
Relationships: Moon Taeil/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: 30 day writing challenge [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675693
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Wine or whine

**Author's Note:**

> ngl, not a big fan of this one. hopefully the better days are coming lol  
> stay safe!

Another week, another grocery shopping. Taeil managed to disappear about 15 minutes in, so that’s a new record Johnny should joke about later. He already knew that Taeil couldn’t get anywhere far, but it still takes more than a few checks from the list they prepared earlier for Johnny to see the familiar hoodie again.

Per usual, Johnny takes care of the things they need to survive, meanwhile Taeil lives his best life choosing sweets and drinks that cost way too much money, but who is Johnny to stop his roommate. Although, they’ve decided to share almost all the necessities, because in that way they spend way less, Taeils taste in usual things still surprises Johnny. Some may think that by now he would be getting used to the strange products on their shelves, but they’re wrong.

At first Johnny pretends not to notice Taeil looking at the different bottles of wine and proceeds to look at the snacks next to the beer, secretly waiting with what will the other start the talk with. The different packages filled with salty food, that does nothing more than bad, aren’t very interesting to look at. He squeezes one of them out of pure interest and the plastic packaging crinkles loudly, hopefully, loudly _enough_. A bag next to it is filled with fried pork skins, to the eyes they do look kind of appetizing and Johnny actually considers taking a pack, plus, it’s prettily bright red.

“We need this one,” Johnnys eyes leave the tempting bag, when something is being put inside the cart next to him. Obviously, it’s Taeil with a bottle of wine, whose label he is covering with his palm, “Guess what flavour it is!”

By the looks of it, it’s a bottle of simple, red wine, but Johnny would be a fool if he said something simple like cherries or forest berries, “Cheese, so you don’t have to buy it separately?” It is a pretty smart guess in his opinion.

Taeil smiles at the answer, _so it is a good guess_. “No, but you’re not that far.” He removes the hand in a process of lifting the botte back out of the cart, “it’s bananas!” Taeil ends it with a _tadaa!_ and Johnny can’t help but laugh at the others antics.

Without waiting for an answer Taeil puts the bottle down again and goes back to inspecting the long shelves filled with countless other bottles. _Bananas._ Johnny thinks that it is still acceptable and doesn’t mind this one at all. A sudden realisation comes to him – they forgot to put juices in the shopping list. He hurries to the other aisle on the right, leaving the shopping cart with Taeil.

_Juices, juices, juices._

They could easily survive without them, but since Taeil has been drinking a glass of it every morning, Johnny has gotten quite used to having something similar for himself, too. Taeils favourite brand of orange juice is easy to find, Johnny has done that hundreds of times. He takes to packs in his hand, so it would last for longer. Now comes the fun part of choosing the other flavour, which, _technically_ , would be for him. But Taeil always takes his too, so instead of taking his favourite watermelon drink, Johnny settles with a big pack of grape juice, because he knows the whole _very_ serious list of “Taeils favourite juices” by heart - grapes there take the second place.

Johnny slowly makes his way back, in order to give his friend some more time to dwell by the shelves, before he has to pull him away to get some more serious things done. He is still a solid 15 second walk away from the cart, when Taeils voice echoes through, what it feels like, the whole shop, “Johnny?” Not often does he does so, Johnny knows that something suspicious is up and gets a little bit scared of what is coming next. “Salami wine! Lets take it?” Surprisingly none of the people around spare a look at Taeil and his loud voice, but Johnny knows they’ve heard.

“Yeah, uh…” Saying no to Taeil is hard itself, but denying his wish in front of other people is a whole different thing. Like Johnny would be the awful parent, who doesn’t let his child get everything they want. Taeil is already standing by all of the other products they have collected and waits for Johnny to answer him. However, the younger takes his time to go over and gather up the courage to tell the other that this one won’t make it through, “Yeah, no. That sounds awful.”

Even if Taeil acts like it doesn’t matter, Johnny still notices how his grimace changes just a little bit. “And the cheese idea was good?” Taeil tries to play around, not putting the bottle down in its original space on the white furniture.

“Taeil, it’ll taste disgusting.”

“Yeah, but don’t people eat meat with wine anyway?” The tone of his voice rises and falls playfully, but Johnny knows better than give in.

He carefully puts down the boxes of juice, not to squeeze other products in the process, “So, you suggest not buying any more meat?” Two can play the game.

A brief moment of silence follows while Taeil takes the time to come up with a comeback. Johnny has already stood up straight and is holding the cart in his hands, ready to push it forward together with his friend standing in front of it.   
“Maybe we should go vegan?”

Johnny smiles at the weak answer and knows that he has won this one, “And cancel the BBQ this weekend?” Taeil still pressures Johnny by looking at him sadly, holding the bottle in his arms like a baby. Sometimes Johnny wonders how can Taeil be so childish at moments like these, but then again, Johnny _loves_ when play around with each other, especially when he is winning.

And count this time in, because Taeil has left the bottle in the shelf and moved in his usual space next to Johnny, with one of his palms on the shopping carts handle too. Johnny gladly gives Taeils hand more space by moving his own, a slight push and they’re moving together again.

“We’re getting the cheese pastries though.” Taeil bumps his arm against Johnnys chest, “And a salami.”


End file.
